Lakeheart
|warrior = Lakeheart |queen = Lakeheart |mate = Lizardtail |daughter = Wavepaw, Cypresspaw |livebooks = Dovewing's Silence, Bramblestar's Storm, The Apprentice's Quest, Thunder and Shadow, Shattered Sky, Darkest Night }} Lakeheart is a gray tabby she-cat. History In the Super Editions ''Bramblestar's Storm : She is a warrior of RiverClan. In the ''A Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest : Mistystar announces at a Gathering that Lakeheart has given birth to a litter of healthy kits. Thunder and Shadow : Shattered Sky : Darkest Night :Lakeheart flanks her wounded Clanmates, watching over them with a protective eye, while in ThunderClan's camp. She and Mallownose keep a very close eye on the cats who were wounded by Darktail and his cruel group of rogues, Reedwhisker, Icewing, Mintfur, and Brackenpelt. A fight soon breaks out over prey, and Lakeheart joins Brackenpelt, who is standing next to Owlnose. :Soon after, Mistystar, their leader, returns. She looks over at Lakeheart, Owlnose, and the rest of her warriors, and she wants to know if they are treating ThunderClan with respect, due to them opening up their camp to the wounded and battered Clan. :During a conflict with Rowanstar and what remains of ShadowClan at a Gathering, Lakeheart taunts the beaten Clan, wanting to know if ShadowClan is even considered a Clan anymore, due to the amount of trouble they had caused by allowing rogues onto their territory. When Rowanstar laments where some of his Clanmates have gone, Lakeheart snaps that they had probably gone with the remains of Darktail's rogues. Rowanstar return the snappy comment with a gaze full of rage, saying that while they did lose some of their Clanmates, many were wounded trying to escape Darktail and his vicious ways. In the ''Novellas ''Dovewing's Silence : :At a Gathering, Mistystar reports that a large pike was eating the smaller fish in the lake. She praises Lakeheart, saying that her Clanmate had come up with the idea to add stones to the shallow waters, in order to create a small area that the pike was unable to get to. This eventually helps keep the smaller fish safe from the pike, and allows RiverClan to finally re-stock their fresh-kill pile with fish again. Trivia Mistakes *Kate has revealed her kits, Wavepaw and Cypresspaw were originally the four kits listed in the allegiances of ''Thunder and Shadow, and Kate also hints the four kits are not meant to be listed in the allegiances. Revaled on Kate's Blog **This is also backed up by the fact that Kate has stated Lakeheart and Lizardtail had Wavepaw and Cypresspaw and no other kits. *Lakeheart's 'four kits' are again listed in the allegiances of Shattered Sky, Darkest Night, and Tigerheart's Shadow, omitting Wavepaw and Cypresspaw. *Lakeheart is omitted from the allegiances of Tigerheart’s Shadow. Character Pixels Kin Family Mate: :Lizardtail:Kate's Blog Daughters: :Wavepaw: :Cypresspaw: Tree Quotes References and Citations de:Lakeheartru:Озернаяfi:Lakeheartfr:Lakeheart Category:Females Category:RiverClan cats Category:Warriors Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Dovewing's Silence characters Category:Queens Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Shattered Sky characters Category:Darkest Night characters Category:Minor characters